


🐉Malvie-Best Friends/Sisters🍎

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), F/F, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't everything!Mal is a VK described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down.
Relationships: Sisters - Relationship, best friends - Relationship





	🐉Malvie-Best Friends/Sisters🍎

*Evie and Mal were in the dorm, Evie was working on fashion and Mal was drawing in her notebook, Evie was making clothes for charity since it was something she wanted to do since kids and parents needed it.* "So E, what are you working on this time I know you love fashion but this is something special to your heart. *Mal said* "Yes M, I'm making clothes for kids and parents that need it lie a charity." *Evie said*

*Mal and Evie headed to the boys dorm and knocked walking in and asking if they need anything from town.* "Yes we need snacks and Dude can use dog treats and food so he can have plenty to hold him over." *Carlos said* "Yeah anything for snacks cause we will be at practice so just drop them off inside our door and we'll see you guys later." *Jay said as he, Dude and Carlos headed out to practice since they had a game coming up.*

*Evie grabbed her purse and the bags of clothes carrying them in a cart so she can drop them off at the donation center in town.* "Mal while I drop this off you can go and pick out what you need for the dorm like any food or fruit you like and I'll be right in." *Evie said.* "Alright Evie see you inside plus I have money so I'll get what we need and you get the boys what they need." *Mal said walking into the store while Evie dropped off the bags of clothes for charity, she later joined Mal and bought the boys snacks and Dude dog food and treats.* "Mal I got the boys what they need I'm gonna pay and than head to the fabric store meet me outside after." *Evie said hugging her as she paid for the boys things and went to the fabric store.*

*Mal finished shopping and went to another store to get what she needed and waited outside for Evie to come out with fabrics and rhinestones and other things for clothes and accessories.* "Are you ready to go Evie I'm hungry" *Mal said* "Of course let''s go get some food and than head back and leave this stuff for the boys inside their dorm room." *Evie said as they headed to the cafe for lunch*

*Once they arrived back at Auradon Prep Evie opened the boys door and set their stuff inside and headed to her dorm with Mal so she can put her fabrics and accessories away and sat there eating the rest of their lunch.* "Mal I love spending time with you, your my best friend and sister and I'm glad to be here with you." *Evie said hugging her.* "Me to Evie your also like a mother to me more than my own mother, and I'm glad you came to bring me back here." *Mal said hugging back*

*A few seconds later the girls were chatting and watching a movie while eating strawberries and drinking juice since they were spending time together like best friends.* "This is nice M us spending time together like we always do except when I'm doing fashion and your always busy with art and drawing but I'm glad we don't have class and that we have the weekend off." *Evie said* "Exactly right E, we can spend time together this week since we have the weekend." *Mal said putting her book down and checking out the clothes and accessories Evie made*

*The next day, Evie was working on an outfit for Mal and when Mal would wake she'd give it to her as she put it together and laid it across her bed and went to get dressed for the day, she went to brush her hair and her teeth and came out ready for the day as she st down reading til Mal woke up.* "Morning Mal, I made you a dress and I was thinking we can go out and walk the town and have breakfast, than just walk and do things together that you want to do." *Evie said* "That would be great E and thank you for the dress I'll get ready and we can go." *Mal said heading for the bathroom and coming out a few minutes later.*

*It was 9 in the morning when Mal and Evie walked off campus to town for breakfast stopping in their fave place sitting down looking at the menu, as the waiter came over and asked them what they were having.* "I'll have orange juice and coffee with pancakes, eggs and bacon." *Evie said as she looked at Mal.* "I'll have the sausage and egg biscuit with bacon and orange juice." *Mal said handing the waiter the menus.* "Evie I love you, I'd be lost without you and if you end up hurt or lost I'd come find you and protect you Dragon style since you are my sister and best friend." *Mal said* "Aww, Mal that is the sweetest ever I won't let anyone hurt me and I wouldn't want you to turn into a dragon. *Evie said as their meal came.*

*About 11, they paid and left to go to Mal's fave spot to just hangout and be together just like sisters and best friends.* "Mal what is the one thing you always wanted that you were never able to get" *Evie said.* "Well there was a dragon necklace or something to do with dragon's why E, I don't have money to buy anything." *Mal said as Evie pulled out a box and handed it to Mal.* "Well I had plenty money so I got you something for being there for me and protecting me from your mom at the coranation." *Evie said smiling as Mal opened it and gasped.* "Evie how did you buy this thank you." *Mal said hugging her.* "Well I ordered it offline and they delivered it so surprise." *Evie said*

*Back at Auradon Prep the boys saw what the girls had left and texted them. "Thank you girls so much for this we appreciate it." *Jay said as he and Carlos went to play video games, as Mal and Evie made their way back knocking on the door and opened it.* "Your welcome Evie and I are gonna get some rest you guys keep it down." *Mal said as she and Evie went to their dorm and laid down after an exciting day.* "See you in the morning E, this was a great gift and day." *Mal said falling asleep.* "Your welcome M, it was and I'm glad to be your friend love you." *Evie yawned and fell asleep*


End file.
